Chevrolet Camaro SS 396 (1967)
The 1967 Chevrolet Camaro SS-396 (Super Sport) is a pony car manufactured by Chevrolet between September 1966 to September 1967. The Super Sport performance pack was available with a 350 or 396 cubic inch V8 engine. It also included improvements to the chassis to accomodate the additional power produced by the V8, and to enhance the car's handling. The hidden headlights of the Camaro were obtainable from Chevrolet through an additional charge as part of the RS package. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' The Camaro SS is featured in the ''Black Edition'' release of Need for Speed: Most Wanted. The Camaro SS can only be driven by the player in Quick Race mode events as well as Challenge Series event #69 which is exclusive to the Black Edition release. It cannot be purchased or used in career mode and cannot be customised in any manner. In the Challenge Series event, an orange Camaro with black racing stripes and 5-spoke aftermarket wheels is given to the player to complete the pursuit goal against supercharged Rhino police SUVs. A blue model is also available for use in Quick Race mode events. The handling of the Camaro SS suffers from heavy steering entering difficult corners at a high speed, but produces sufficient power and is capable of driving faster than 168 mph (270 km/h). ''Need for Speed: Carbon'' The Camaro SS appears in Need for Speed: Carbon as a tier 1 muscle car with a $30,000 price tag. It is available as a starting car of the career mode. It can be equipped with visual and performance modifications as opposed to its appearance in Need for Speed: Most Wanted. Compared to other tier 1 cars, the Camaro is one of the best accelerating, but also one of the most difficult cars to control through turns, as it is prone to oversteer like most muscle cars. Thanks to its high kerb weight, the Camaro is also effective in pursuits. ''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' The Camaro appears in Need for Speed: ProStreet as an unlocked tier 1 vehicle with a $40,000 price tag. It has strong acceleration, but suffers from fishtailing through high-speed corners. Its powerful V8 engine makes it best suited to Drag events. ''Need for Speed: Undercover'' The Camaro SS appears in Need for Speed: Undercover as an unlocked tier 4 vehicle with a price tag of $38,000. It appears in the PlayStation 2 and Nintendo Wii releases with a price tag of $19,000. The Camaro has average acceleration for its tier and can reach a top speed of 183mph (295km/h) without upgrades. ''Need for Speed: Nitro'' The Camaro SS appears in Need for Speed: Nitro as a C class vehicle and costs $40,000. It is rated 1 in both speed and drifting; 2 in both acceleration and handling; and 4 in strength. A Camaro SS with a unique livery can be unlocked as a Collectable Car for use in both Arcade Mode and Career Mode, once all stars are obtained in all Bronze Cup events. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Camaro SS was released in Need for Speed: World on November 16, 2011 as a tier 1 vehicle. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as a D class vehicle. It has a weak nitrous boost and responsive steering, which is among the best of the classic American cars in the game, but possesses a fairly heavy weight, which does not affect its handling. This makes the car useful in both race events and Pursuit Outrun. Blue The Blue style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on November 16, 2011. Red The Red style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs . It was initially released on August 21, 2012. C-Spec The C-Spec style is a Best in Class car that costs . It was released on January 24, 2013. It is fitted with varying quality performance parts from different manufacturers, 3-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. ''Need for Speed: The Run'' The Camaro SS is featured in Need for Speed: The Run as a tier 1 vehicle. The Car Reveal Wrap-Up #10 included the car with a series of other American cars on September 25, 2011. The stock Camaro is unlocked upon beating five objectives in the Muscle Car playlist. It hits 222km/h at maximum speed and shares the same top speed with the Ford Mustang Boss 302. It has a better 0-60 time, and thus accelerates quicker, although it is also much more difficult to drive due to its "Very Difficult" handling rating. Special Variants The Camaro SS also appears as a tier 4 and tier 5 vehicle. The tier 4 "NFS Edition" is unlocked upon earning a gold medal in all Industrial Run Challenge Series events. This variant stacks up well with other tier 4 muscle cars, although it lacks sufficient grip compared to its European and Japanese rivals, as it has a "Very Difficult" handling rating. Its engine generates 579 bhp at 5,000 rpm, can go from 0 to 60 mph in 4.7 seconds, and reaches a top speed of 190 mph (306 km/h). The tier 5 "Hunter" Signature Edition is unlocked upon earning a bronze medal in all Rural Track Attack Challenge Series events. It has an "Expert" handling rating, an engine output of 926 bhp at 6,400 rpm, goes from 0 to 60 mph in 3.8 seconds, and can reach a top speed of 216 mph (348 km/h). Trivia *Sal will drive a Camaro SS during the first stage of the career mode, if the player chooses the Camaro as their starter car. Samson also drives a Camaro SS during the first stage of the career mode. *In the demo release of Need for Speed: Carbon, the player can select between the Chevrolet Camaro SS, Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR-edition, or Lamborghini Gallardo. *In Need for Speed: Carbon, the player must use a yellow Camaro in a Bronze Challenge Series Canyon Checkpoint race taking place along Lofty Heights. *In Need for Speed: ProStreet, a Camaro SS bonus car can be selected for Speed Challenge events in the Race Day mode. *It has a 5-speed gearbox in Need for Speed: Carbon. Gallery NFSMWChevroletCamaroSSStock.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (Black Edition) NFSCChevroletCamaroSS1969Stock.png|Need for Speed: Carbon Carbon_ChevroletCamaroSSChallengeSeries.jpg|Need for Speed: Carbon (Challenge Series) Carbon ChevroletCamaroSSSal.jpg|Need for Speed: Carbon (Sal's) Carbon ChevroletCamaroSSSamson.jpg|Need for Speed: Carbon (Samson's) NFSPSChevroletCamaroSS1967.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet NFSPSChevroletCamaroSS1967BonusSpeed.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet (Bonus - Drag) NFSUCPS2ChevroletCamaroSS.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover (PlayStation 2 and Wii) NFSUNChevroletCamaroSS1967Stock.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover NFSNitro_ChevyCamaroSS.jpg|''Need for Speed: Nitro'' NFSNitro_ChevyCamaroSS2.jpg|''Need for Speed: Nitro'' (Collectable) Chevrolet Camaro SS in Need for Speed NFS World.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Standard) NFSWChevyCamaroSSCSpec.jpg|Need for Speed: World (C-Spec) TheRun-image130261.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 1) TheRun-image130262.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 4 - NFS Edition) TheRun-image130264.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 5 - Hunter) Category:Black Edition Cars Category:Muscles in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Best In Class Cars